magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.11
Vol.1 No 11. of Popular Computing Weekly is coverdated 1 July 1982 and cost 30p. News News headlines - 1 page (5) *ICL strike ends hopes of early Micro B delivery *Spectrum get to the customer *Japanese link-up for IBM: Matsushita *Amber unveils low-cost matrix printer *Latest I/O port for ZX81: from Ground Control *Software debut for the ZX82: Fortune from AVC Software and Spectral Invaders from Bug-Byte. *Spectrum tapes Microfest '82 Features Editorial / Contents - 1 page (3) Letters - 1 page (7) Club Reports: Why ham and chips means new wave radio - 1 page (11) : David Kelly talks to Paul Newman, founder of the Sinclair Amateur Radio User Group. Programming: A number program you can count on - 1 page (22) : David Lawrence presents a basic re-numbering routine for the ZX81 Spectrum: The rainbow route to rotating arcs - 1 page (23) : Nick Hampshire with more programs demonstrating PLOT and DRAW. Peek & Poke - 1 page (25) :Peek your problems to our address. Ian Beardsmore will poke back an answer Competitions/Citizen Pain - 1 page (26) Reviews Software Summaries Banking System : The unique fast-load feature, the after-sales support, and the flexibility and user-friendliness of this program make it a joy to use. Of greatest use in conjunction with a printer. J.P. Gibbons Personal Banking System is a very successful program, and can be recommended. Charset-20 : This is a relatively simple but useful program for the Vic-20. If you are interested in learning more about how your Vic works we would recommend it. The price of £4.99 is at the sort of level we would like to see all Vic programs. Hardware Summaries S-pack : The DCP pack has a clear, but definitely transatlantic voice of sufficient volume for the single user. It is very easy to use and there is much entertainment in trying to find how many other words you can make yourself. The price is well below anything yet available. The Electronic Office :This is one of the best "person-in-the-street" accounts of progress, problems and potential in the field of office automation. If that interests you, then read it. Type-Ins Robot Control (ZX81) - 2 pages (8-9) Open forum - 6½ pages (15-21) Sound & Vision: Going traditional with Pet sounds - 1 page (24) Adverts Classifieds - 1 page (4) Games *'Abersoft' - ZX81, Spectrum: Adventure One, Mazeman, ZX81: Chess 1.4, Invaders - page 14 *'Computers For All' - BBC Micro: Games Pack 1, Games Pack 2, Beebtrek - page 14 *'Bug-Byte' - BBC Micro: Space Warp, Chess, Beebgammon, Golf, ZX81: Invaders, Star Trek, Mazogs, Dictator, The Damsel and the Beast, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, VIC-20: Vicmen, Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, Asteroids, VIC Panic, Cosmiads, Atom: Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, Pinball, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf - page 28 Magazines *Commodore Computing - page 27 Other Credits Reporter :David Kelly Sub-Editor :Peter Harvey Editorial Secretary :Fiona McCormack Publishing Director :Nick Hampshire External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive or at the Internet Archive Other Issues